


The Dichotomy between You and Me, You've given me meaning

by WittyIna



Category: Oregairu, Yahari ore no seishun love comedy wa machigatteiru, やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 - 渡航 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU - Watari Wataru, やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime)
Genre: Academy, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Cigarettes, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grades, High School, House Cleaning, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychology, Romance, Self-Discovery, Service Submission, Slice of Life, Sports, Stripping, Teenage Drama, Too much violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyIna/pseuds/WittyIna
Summary: What is the dichotomy between a loner and a influencer? The Service Club proposes feasible solutions to all who request. Inside Hikigaya, dwells an internal incubus convicted by reasonable logic to remain genuine to his loner identity, detesting emotions, as he believes this is the only ever close to genuine he can attain. But he is given a glimpse of what genuine really is, by someone outside the Service Club.The reformation of existential dread is made by thorough examination. Yukino and Yui attempt all in favor to understand him, but is challenged by a conniving adversary.
Relationships: Hikigaya Hachiman/Original Character(s), Hikigaya Hachiman/Yuigahama Yui/Yukinoshita Yukino, Hiratsuka Shizuka/Original Character(s), Isshiki Iroha/Original Character(s), Kawasaki Saki/Original Character(s), Yuigahama Yui/Original Character(s), Yukinoshita Haruno/Original Character(s), Yukinoshita Yukino/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Dichotomy between You and Me, You've given me meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Discussions, angst, referral and bond. Inside the mind of the Ice Queen, Yukino.

* * *

Quietude was the optimal time, for when the breeze inclined to the winter season performed its "Moonlight Sonata" hinted by the orchestra of the ambient rain. The most minuscule of details in the decorative painting inside transpired to be more salient. With the winter season now arrived, it dictated whether or not extracurricular activities would come to fruition or not. Luckily the heavy sheets of snow resulted in this year being an all-in activity turned based program meaning less work to be dealt with. I'd observe from the room on the service room, weakly sipping on the black tea. The aroma of which delicacy presented already hinted the sweetness before it even connected to my lips. To my elegant surprise, it seemed heretical for the "Dead-Eye fish" to venture along with Yui, but dissecting a meeting was important, today.

Within reason both of the members followed standards. The clock positioned on top of the entrance passed 4, I took yet another one sip proceeding with the next page. The harmony of the wind outside seemed most distinguishable in the afternoon, how lovely. But because of the forecast it seemed more students had been drawn towards the Service Club.

"Yahallo!" The door rattled with an welcoming gesture; followed by a not so welcoming groan. 

"Good afternoon." Yui quickly dispatched, affirming her stance presenting it through closure. Which was by sitting next to me. I cast a dead glance at Hikigaya, still the possessive characteristic which ever came into fruition were those sick perverted eyes of his. How disgusting. He reciprocated by diverting nearly all attention off me to his book.

"Yukino, you should try this! I bought it on my way to school today." Yui interjected, unpackaging a white coded box, the small tag hinted at a surprise. She never ceased to baffle me, despite the frantic conditions, the aroma was still hinted with a tinge of sweetness. She was offering a well baked fraction of a cake, which to the quiet environment of the Service Club supplemented it with a lively blooming smell.

"Yui you should really refrain from wasting your savings on such things."

"Whaddya mean? It was cold outside, besides you were the first person that came in mind when I thought of the Service Club." Yui's colorful visage retreated, her hand suspended midway in the air with as the offering was intact on it. I couldn't help but to feel a bit embarrassed by her gesture, was this some sort of bond accumulated just from serving the purpose of the club?

"But thank you." I digressed, widening my mouth a bit, quickly she blossomed a smile allowing me to have a snippet of the textured cake. I was too quick to disregard how the delightful tea accentuated the taste. Despite the odds, it was rather well-baked soft and colorful in terms of taste, internally, _"Thank you, Yui_." Yui placed the fraction next to my tea. 

She trailed to follow the person opposed to our stance reading his novel, with a different portion. There was the same course but different standards, Yui only stood next up to him, a bit too embarrassed to offer Hikigaya some. She cast a gaze to me, her eyes told a brighter narrative. Neither embarrassed but determined by will to offer some for the low life.

"At least be polite to the offer." He seemed to be on the same predicament, but a little less severe in contrast to Yui. I couldn't help but to sympathize for him a little, but I just brushed it off. I guess this was the first time a girl ever offered something so delicate to a "person" like him.

"No, thanks, it was an actual waste that you bought it."

"Oh... You're mean Hikki!" Yui quickly sprinted to me, pulling her tongue out of playful disrespect towards Hikigaya. Huddling her chair close to mine eating the shared fraction. I paid little attention continuing with my reading, it seemed little had changed for her, but I liked Yui for the reason. However though, the Service Club was docile, there was no initiation for anyone of the members to share anything. Besides well the quivering nibbles Yui displayed, sending hate glares to Hikigaya. It felt strange... despite us three being in part of this service, I witnessed my reforming relationship with the other two, even if Hikigaya was a well drawn out pervert and a somewhat of a hypocrite, he did his share, to help grow the Club's identity.

Of course by the time I'd thought of quietude, crashing knocks resonated from the Club Room door.

"Afternoon, Service club."

"Hi, Hiratsuka Sensei!" Yui cheerily replied, what with all the angst glares turned away from Hikigaya, and some cake smeared across her face. Huh not even etiquette to greet someone stopped the force of nature from being so impolite. It couldn't help but bring some chuckle of disbelief, Yui honestly was a good friend whose nature surprised to be comical.

"Over the prior days, you've all managed to enlighten students, allowing for them to be helped. But as of now I need your help with this year's fundraising winter festival."

"Hi all!" Another sound of greeting slithered in the Service Club.

"Heya, Iroha Chan!" I was confronted with both teacher and student brightly beaming towards me, I laid a bookmark sensibly closing the book. Politely attentive for the request which needed to be heeded. Hikigaya on the other hand...

"Hi~ Hikigaya Senpai." Being disgustingly greeted by Iroha, what was within the premise of the over touchy gesture? It boiled my nerves to the peaking point, the presence Iroha displayed overall succeeded on putting me out of my position of rationale. She quickly removed herself from Hikigaya's shoulders, why was she always close to him was beyond what I could fathom.

"Since, winter has arrived. The school board is initiating one final winter festival appealing to raise a final goodbye for the seniors, as a means of post graduation..." I raised an eyebrow, this was pretty bewildering, as winter festivals were always meant to be a customary code, not something to be used as to appeal for a group year.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the event though?" Hikigaya attentively closed off Iroha, she waved both her hands denying his claim with sprouts of laughter covering her visage.

"Well the problem is, it was decided by the student council conference, since a majority vote won by a draw for this year to be different." Mrs Hiratsuka positively nodded aside Iroha's remark ingesting her cigarette. From the assumption it seemed the conference were assigning portions more work for each club, then usual, I couldn't say ours differentiated from that being the case.

"And, we are involved, why?" I asked. Iroha playfully ruffled her hair, this usually indicated a somewhat mundane and tedious request from her part.

"Well you see, Hikigaya was proposed to be a leading service for the conference." What nonsense... I dwindled my eyes, of all the people they choose the lowest life to represent and formulate planning for the festival? Should I have laughed or cringed out with intense flagrant?   


"I refuse, stratifying and cooperating with the student isn't my thing."

"Aw, but Hikigaya Senpai." It couldn't be helped but subconsciously array of cold felt daggers were thrown at the girl, what was her problem? Could she have not been such a superficial person? And no, its not like I harbored feelings for the Dead-Eye pervert, the only feelings I did hone up to was resentment. But despite it, this came as purposeful attack on Iroha's part.   


That was a good call Hikigaya, though it pains me to always come from your angle, the trajectory you took was certainly comforting. I help but to take a small sigh, alternatively Yui followed by chirping hum. Mrs Hiratsuka intervened with her presence of fumes in the atmosphere.

"Well regardless, the president will arrive soon to discuss it with you personally. As for now, we'll see the planning ahead. And Yukino please do stay behind, I need a word with you."

"I'm leaving."

The clock was nearly 150 degrees, the sun hadn't scintillated today, rather because of all the snow storms with the heavy rain today, so the sky was scourged with a bitter cold night. Yui followed behind Hikigaya with a quick bright smile before leaving. Iroha gave a sly smug along the way, provoking annoyance much. As for Mrs Hiratsuka she remained perfectly in the middle of the table, what request did she have anyways?

"Yukino, what are you going to do?"

"..." What was I going to do? Hikigaya being called for lead was ridiculous, I felt the need to doubt him, ever since the Kyoto field trip. The president was a force too, she could nonetheless manipulate situations presented to her. 

"Best course of action is to talk to the student conference. Yukino whatever happens, keep Hikigaya under supervision." I wish I could, but he is an illusive parasite. I stared down at my empty tea cup, the thought to the winter festival being a post graduation event was quite disrupting. What am I thinking? I should be strong enough to manage everything under control.

"I'll have a discussion with club members first thing, tomorrow."

Cold. It was cold outside the school entrance, I had just left the premise. The lamp post were like chandeliers beaming with life, guiding my way to the snow enveloped pavement, with the sheets that had accumulated for at least the last couple of days now. With each step, everyone had left, or so I would've liked to believe. 

"Hi there..." What a heartwarming sight. Her refulgent blue eyes seemed to reflect that of mine, she meowed a couple of helpless pleas to be liberated from the cruel snow. I picked her up, with the gratitude she displayed, she purred on my warm comfy blazer. I saw myself in her eyes but being liberated. I really wonder if I'd come this far, would I be anything without the people in the Service Club? Even with Hikigaya?

"I detest how pragmatic he can be, it's what makes him such a fallible victim to be drawn to predators like the president. Wouldn't you agree?" I looked over to her, she soundly yawned, I smiled to accept that as a reasonable answer. My only hope is to work through this, though I detested Hikigaya in every way conceivable. However it was a far outcry to abandon one of my club members...

The further we both went, the stores were visible with a lively array of different colors, I was in dire need of some tea flavorings, so we both took off in a small convenience store. The sound of the door chimed in, not many people were present either, apart from a couple of family and people. Gradually, not any of the given aisle had provided my need. Disappointing in such time. 

_ "Yukino, what are you going to do?"  _ I found myself walking with her. I'd long passed the store a mile by distance with just one box of sweet tea flavoring this was due to much needed trial and error. She rustled in my arms, faintly yawning, with a small brief stare, she ran out. Being perpetually challenged by those around me was an ideogram for something, but being placed in a set with the people you didn't like was a metaphor. It didn't mean to sound poetic but contemplation was the only feasible thing to do now.  _ "Hikigaya we need to talk?" _

_ "You've been awful, but I can't let you leave?"  _ Much shorter phrases but they all collapsed, it dawned on me that the problem only became bothersome because I was overthinking it. These should've been trivial matters, sublimed to the highest peaks of heaven only to be purged down one day. But instead I've, no, we as the "Service Club'' have been elevated to this peek. My mind was at ease because I had never witnessed a snowstorm as bad this before. Usually there were little breezes here and there coated with a few snow sheets. I tucked my hands away in the depths of the blazer hoping for blood to circulate around so they wouldn't lose any sensation.

"How can I prevent this?"

  
  



End file.
